This Is How It Ends
by Shmowzow
Summary: Henry's attempt at stopping the Evil Queen has unexpected consequences for the Savior. Is the concept of Good and Evil really as simple as it seems?
1. Not A Fairytale Ending

Warning: Starts somewhere during season two and trails off into AU. Language. Unhappy thoughts.

disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.

* * *

_'This is it.'_ Regina thought as she held her son's narrowed stare. As her painted lips parted and words evaded her. As tears formed, collecting precariously at the corners of her wide brown eyes, threatening to fall and smear her carefully applied make up down her pale cheeks. She always knew it would reach this point. That her evil deeds would finally catch up to her. That she would get what she deserved and it was _fitting_. So very fitting that her demise would come in the form of the person she loved most. Her son, her precious baby boy, the child she cared for and loved unconditionally would end her reign as the Evil Queen in the only permanent way possible.

_'This is it.' _Regina thought. Lips pressed together and chin trembling. The expression in her dark brown eyes shifting from shock to hurt to betrayal before settling on acceptance. Her gaze moved to the wand clasped in her son's steady hand, the weapon aimed directly at her. The weapon meant to stop her. The weapon Regina knew she'd forced him into using. Her threatening actions, the ones wrought in grief, had forced his hand. Had forced her darling boy into ending her angry, grieving reign of terror. It mattered not that Snow White had tricked her into murdering her own mother with a cursed heart. It mattered not that the sniveling little brat had gotten away with it without consequence. Without even the gentlest of reprimands. Because Cora was _evil_, Regina was _evil_, and Snow fucking White was _good_. Because _evil_ didn't have the capacity to feel such complex emotions as love or loss or grief. Because Cora was a _monster_ that deserved death at the hand of her own stupid, naive, and unendingly weak daughter.

And it was fitting, ironic but fitting, that her sweet boy was going to end her just like Regina had ended her own mother. Because she was _evil_, she was a _monster_, and she needed to be put down before she could hurt those most important to him. Before she could hurt his _real_ mother.

Her gaze moved to Emma then. To the blonde woman sprawled off to the side, rubbing at the purpling flesh at her jaw and watching the showdown between Henry and Regina with horrified emerald eyes. The woman who, mere minutes ago, Regina had been ready to kill. The woman who had taken Regina's rage filled right hook without the slightest hint of retaliation. Not that her son, her brave little boy, had even allowed the chance for such action before springing out of hiding. Before jumping into the fray, mindlessly putting himself in the line of danger just like those Charming grandparents of his had a habit of. The wand grasped tightly in his hand hadn't registered, hadn't seemed important in Regina's grief addled mind and rage filled vision until the moment he aimed it at her. It clicked then.

'_This is how it ends_.' Regina's eyes fluttered, chest expanding and deflating. Heartbeat oddly calm beneath her chest. Her stare settled back upon Henry, found the bright gleam of determination set in his hazel eyes. This was how her story ended.

Henry tried not to show his uncertainty, tried valiantly to remain strong. To be brave, courageous, and as fearless as his grandfather always seemed to be in the times of danger. He drew strength from the stories they'd told him. The ones where Charming fearlessly slayed a vicious dragon, where Snow White braved the wrath of her evil stepmother, and especially their stories of True Love. Of always finding one another and having the courage to never give up hope. It was the strength he gained that allowed him to use the object in his hand. To, with a small flick of his wrist, send a bolt of shimmering magic speeding toward his unmoving mother.

Neither Henry nor Regina accounted for the reaction of the Savior. It shouldn't have been as surprising as it was that Emma sprung into action, taking the bolt of magic meant for Regina right to her chest. It shouldn't have been surprising that Emma attempted to save the woman she'd made a career of saving. Both Henry and Regina watched in absolute terror as the blonde fell to the ground in front of the queen. A loud, pain filled wail leaving her not a moment after. Her back arching up from the ground, limbs contorted in agony, green eyes wide and shining an eerie white.

Henry's scream of the blonde's name overshadowed the soft, startled 'no' that left Regina's lips as she fell to her knees. Her brows furrowing and brown eyes swirling with confusion and hurt and anger and so many indescribable emotions that Regina just felt numb. Her movements were almost robotic, one hand settling beneath the other woman's thrashing head and her gaze meeting the shining white of Emma's. Red painted lips parting, forcing a hoarse string of words from the uneasy pit of her stomach.

"You idiot." The insult sounded hollow, sounded far too desperate. "Why did you..." She swallowed at the lump lodged in her throat, fought the strange feeling of concern welling inside of her. That odd sensation of pain gripping at her incapable heart. "What have you done, Emma."

* * *

"I didn't mean to. I..." Hot, heavy tears spilled down his cheeks as he watched on. As he knelt helplessly next to Regina. As Emma continued to writhe and scream in pain before them. The strange white glow at her eyes beginning to spread through her body. Casting a sickening glow beneath her skin, it was getting too bright and Henry had to look away. His worried hazel eyes landing upon his adoptive mother. His voice breaking with guilt and regret and fear. "I didn't meant to hurt her."

Rage and bitterness swelled within Regina at the admission. The color red blurred her vision momentarily. Henry hadn't meant to hurt Emma. No, the wand had been pointed aimed and readied for _her_. The pain Emma was enduring had been meant for _her_. Her son, her little boy, had meant to bring Emma's current fate upon _her_ and damn it. Regina flinched as the odd sensation squeezing at her heart worsened. Damn it, she wished she had met her fate instead of the Savior stealing it from her. Regina wished Emma wasn't the one screaming in pain because the blonde didn't deserve it. The red cleared from her vision, the aching organ beneath her chest throbbing viciously. She turned to Henry then, settled her soft stare upon her beautiful little boy, and tried to give him reassurance. Despite his failed attempt to end her. Despite that dark, broken piece of her that was clawing and snarling and demanding action. Demanding punishment and retribution. Henry was still her son and she loved him more than words could ever describe.

"Henry," Her tone was gentle despite the roughness caused by the dry lump at her throat. "I need you to tell me what you were thinking when you attempted to," She had to pause, blink, gather herself and _breathe_ before saying it aloud. "End me."

His worried stare grew incredulous at the accusation, the tears in his eyes gaining in volume. The hurt wavering in his small voice becoming more than tangible. "You think I was trying to h-hurt you?"

The confused crinkle of her brow answered him far better than anything his mother could say.

"You're my _mom_." He gasped, hazel eyes wide and wounded and swimming with utter mortification. "I just wanted," He struggled for words, struggled to convey exactly what he'd intended to do when he pointed the wand at her. "I wanted you to stop being... being..." He broke their stare, sick to his stomach by the fact that his mother thought he wanted to... He would never. No matter how evil she was he never wanted her dead. All he wanted was to get rid of the... "Evil."

Regina's heart sank, sputtered and fought with its dying breath for dear life. Her precious little boy had only wanted her to be every bit of good that he deserved in a mother. All he wanted was for Regina to stop, to think, to reign the darkness in and be _good_. It was all he'd ever wanted and it was the only thing she could never fully give him. "Is that what you were thinking when you used the magic of the wand? That you wanted me to stop being evil?"

He remained silent, his body heaving with sobs and eyes trained on Emma's thrashing form.

"Henry," She reached out, chancing a touch. "Please," Placed the hand not supporting Emma's head at his shoulder. Squeezing comfortingly and coaxing him to return his attention to her. "In order for me to help Emma I need to know exactly what you were thinking."

"I don't know." His lips trembled and he glanced at Emma once more. Sniffling and wiping absently at his nose with the back of his sleeve. He looked so very lost and Regina had the urge to pull him to her. To sooth his worries and hush his cries. "I just wanted the bad to go away so you would be good."

"Thank you, Henry." She offered him as reassuring a smile as she could muster. Rubbed comfortingly at his shoulder and tried not to let the utter panic she was feeling show. "Now I need you to help me, can you do that darling?"

He nodded shakily.

"I am going to send you to Snow and I need you to explain to her what has happened. You must have her bring both Blue and Rumplestiltskin here. They will be able to help Emma."

His stare shifted to Emma and back. "Mom, what if-"

"Everything will be alright." The lie tasted bitter leaving her tongue. She had no idea what the ramifications might be, no idea what her son's use of magic had done to the blonde. What the cost of magic in the hands of a hopeful young boy would be. She could not guarantee that Emma Swan would live long enough for her rescue party to arrive. Yet, she found herself doing just that. "I promise."

Henry looked at her with all the hope of the child he was. She could see it, his belief in her words. In her reassurance. It was infallible and it made her want to scream. Regina smiled instead, unsteady and faltering but a smile no less. She smiled at her brave little boy and called forth her magic. Fingertips tingling with the buzz of it until he was no longer sitting before her. Until he disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke and she allowed herself to finally break apart. Her frantic brown eyes landing on Emma's still convulsing figure.

"T-Thank... you..." The words trailed off into an agonizing scream, Emma's hand some how finding Regina's and clutching desperately.

Regina stared, wide eyed at the blonde. She didn't understand what Emma could possibly be thanking her for. She was the reason the Savior was currently wailing in agony, she was the reason Emma might very well be dying. What could she possibly-

"For n-not," A scream tore through her once more. "Lettin' h-him watch," Her teeth clenched, grip tightening around Regina's hand. Tight enough to have the brunette wincing. "Me... d-die."

"Miss Swan," Regina bit out, determination in her eyes even as the battered beating thing beneath her chest shuddered with uncertainty. She forced herself to stare into the eerie blinding white of the Savior's glowing eyes. "You are _not_ dying."

A groan of a chuckle emitted from the blonde. "K-Knew saving you w-would be the death of m-me."

The response felt like a physical blow. In spite of the hint of mirth mingled with the pain in Emma's voice, it hurt. It reminded Regina that the blonde's suffering had been meant for her. That however good Henry's intentions had been they would have landed her in Emma's current position. In agonizing pain and feeling as though she knew she was going to die. "This is hardly the forum for your morbid sense of humor."

"You're n-not the one who f-feels like they're bein' r-ripped in half."

Regina's brows furrowed at the words. Something, some long forgotten thought, tugging at the back of her mind. Emma's words struck something inside of her. A hazy memory she couldn't quite recall past the fog of time. There was something... something nagging her. Something in those words.

"C-Could always," Emma gritted her teeth and groaned before forcing a curl of a smirk across her lips. "Try True L-Love's kiss."

The brunette startled at that. Emma Swan was laying before her, glowing ominously, in an immense amount of pain, and being as irritating as ever. They wouldn't be in their current position if only the infuriating woman had left her alone like Regina had wanted. If only Emma had listened to her one and only warning to leave her be, leave her to her grief and pain and mourning. If only the savior hadn't kissed her. Hadn't cornered her like a wounded animal, looked at her with those mesmerizing emerald eyes and stolen a kiss right from Regina's snarling lips. The brunette wouldn't have kissed her back, wouldn't have realized who she was kissing or all the reasons she shouldn't be. She wouldn't have thought of Daniel and _betrayal_. Of her dead mother and how '_love is weakness_'. She wouldn't have given in to the confusion, the fear, the ache and lashed out. She wouldn't have wanted to kill Emma Swan for making her _forget_, for the most fleeting of moments, that anything besides the delicious feel of her existed. Henry wouldn't have been forced to use the magic of the wand on her. And Emma wouldn't be-

"S-Stop," Her fingertips found Regina's temple, sliding down along a soft cheek before dropping back to her side. "Over thinking."

Regina frowned, fought valiantly against the tears threatening to spill and that stupid ache that wouldn't leave the pitiful organ beneath her chest. Even as she felt herself gravitating toward Emma, leaning in closer closer closer until the brightness of the blonde's glowing eyes forced hers shut. Until their foreheads were pressed together. The ghost of her lips a scant centimeter away. "I can't be in love with you."

"Shut up and k-kiss me."

Regina bit indecisively at her bottom lip. Warring with herself. If she kissed Emma one of two things would happen and she wasn't prepared to deal with the repercussions of either. She could reel herself back in, stuff every errant emotion she was feeling back into the cold vault of her heart and simply refuse herself the sickening pleasure kissing Emma ignited within her. She could ignore the deep seeded desire. Could deny that part of her that hoped. That wanted to believe it was possible even though Regina insisted it wasn't. A heavy sigh left her, resigned to action.

* * *

A/N: Drunk writing is like drunk driving. Dunno how you got from point A to point B but you hope you didn't do anything terribly stupid in between. Ya, but no. Never drink and drive. Its bad. Baadddd.


	2. Evil Isn't Born

Warning: Veers off from Season Two so AU-ish. Language. Mild violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.

* * *

"Emma!"

Regina flinched at the interruption. Springing away from Emma to find Snow White running toward them. She took in the group of people trailing not too far behind the woman. Of course the little brat would bring her gaggle of insipid little followers along. All sporting their glares and scowls and weapons ready to be set upon her at Snow's command. Never mind that Regina had sent Henry to bring them here. Sent her son for help when she could have just as easily left Emma to her fate. Alone and in pain and quite possibly dying. Yes, leave it to Snow White to continuously assume the worst of her. The righteous little bitch had just gotten away with tricking her into murdering her own mother and she still felt as though she were entitled to judgment.

"Get away from her, Regina!" Snow growled as she closed the distance and knelt beside her daughter, opposite of the other brunette. Her hands immediately pulling at the blonde, tugging the woman into her arms. Tears springing into her eyes as she ran her fingers through Emma's hair and whispered comfort.

Regina watched on with a growing scowl. Her rage returning to her system, swimming in her veins and quickly clouding her mind like the most potent of drugs. She was a scant second from lashing out when she felt a small, tentative hand on her shoulder. When her son suddenly spoke. His voice filled with challenge and conviction and relief. "I told you guys my mom promised Emma would be okay. She made me bring you here and she promised and now you can help fix Emma like she said you would."

Regina smiled weakly, adoringly at her son. The moment, the unclouded feeling, was shattered by the band of self righteous idiots. Charming in particular. "She is the reason this happened! I demand justice!"

"Our King is right!" One of the dwarves, Regina couldn't be bothered to determine which, shouted in agreement. "It's time the Evil Queen pay for her crimes!"

The rest of the group seemed to rally behind the thought shortly after. A chorus of righteous agreement and threats upon the Evil Queen's life circling amongst them until someone finally put an end to it. That someone being none other than Emma Swan. A suddenly very much not writhing in pain or glowing ominously Emma Swan.

"Everyone, please." Emma eased herself out of Snow White's cradling embrace and into a standing position. A gentle, calming smile spreading across her lips. "This is not the way." She gestured toward Regina and Henry, her voice gaining in confidence and sway. "Regina may be responsible for many wrongdoings but today was not her fault. We've no right to prosecute her for a crime she did not commit."

There was something, Regina eyed the Savior, something not quite right about what was occurring. There was something wrong with the unassuming confidence, the lack of forced arrogance, in Emma's stance. There was something unbelievably wrong with the way Emma was speaking, the way she was addressing the group as though they were loyal subjects primed and ready to follow her to the ends of the earth. There was something so very, very wrong with the pure and unfettered _goodness_ rolling off of the blonde in nauseating waves.

A slow, patronizing clapping interrupted Regina's scrutiny of Emma. The voice that followed the sound drawing the attention of everyone present. "Oh, _bravo_. Mommy and Daddy must be so fucking proud of that pathetic load of _bullshit_."

Emma stared at the _thing_ wearing her face, her features hardening. She took a step forward in challenge. Her stance portraying courage in the face of this unknown danger. "Stay back, you fiend!"

"You know," The 'fiend' rolled its almost playful glowing red eyes. It's wicked smirk intensifying. Not at all threatened by Emma. "You could stop being so scared of what the people who _abandoned_ you in a strange alternate world think and tell them you're in love with their mortal enemy."

Regina turned sheet white at the proclamation and she wasn't the only one. Snow looked about ready to faint from all the color draining from her face, Charming looked somewhere between murderous and nauseous, and their followers simply looked befuddled by the entirety of the situation.

Emma, however, looked caught. Her cheeks tinted a soft pink and her emerald eyes shifted, for the briefest of moments, in Regina's direction. She stood her ground against her opposition. Her voice steady, strong, and unwavering. "I do not fear love nor am I ashamed of the love I feel for Regina."

Snow did faint then, her matching green eyes going impossibly wide before they rolled into the back of her skull and she keeled over. Of course, Prince Charming was there to catch her before her form could connect with solid ground. When the man looked up from his wife's unconscious face, his expression was not one of happiness. And that unhappy expression? It only had eyes for one person in particular. A still pale, still very much mortified (though a part of her did delight in Snow's fainting spell), Regina Mills. "What have you done to our daughter, you witch!"

Both Emma and the 'fiend' instantly reacted at the accusation. Their voices very much in sync and in volume although the emotion behind it differed. Where Emma's tone denoted indignant protectiveness, the fiend's hinted at more sinister emotions. Specifically anger, threat, and displeasure. "Don't talk to her that way!"

"Um... Mom?" Henry looked at all of his moms, all _three_ of them, with wide eyes before settling upon the one he wasn't seeing double of. "Why are there two of Emma?"

"This is a strange nightmare I am due to wake from any moment now, Henry." Regina answered with matching wide eyes. Her tone sounding strangely soft and very far away. Her lashes fluttered and dizziness overtook her, vision swimming. "Yes, I believe I shall be waking shortly."

The last word barely left Regina's lips before the darkness creeping at the edges of her vision took her and she fainted much like Snow had before her. Luckily two strong arms caught her before she could hit the ground, much like Charming had caught Snow.

"Unhand her!" Emma Number One, Henry decided to call her since she showed up first, screamed at Emma Number Two. Henry didn't know whether he should find it cool or creepy that Emma Number Two's eyes were red and glowed. Being a ten year old boy, he decided on cool.

The red eyed Emma only smirked at the command, her arms circling tighter around Regina's form. Holding the brunette in a way that seemed both possessive and salacious. Both of them had rushed to catch Regina, Emma Number Two only able to beat the annoying version of herself by a split second. "Jealousy looks bad on me, get it off my face."

"You're the imposter, not me!" Emma Number One bellowed, pointing an accusatory finger at the other her. The obviously EVIL her because what kind of benevolent being would have glowing red eyes? She narrowed her own green eyes at the imposter, a strange sensation buzzing at her fingertips until she felt a familiar weight forming in her right hand. She lifted the materializing object and pointed it at the thing wearing her face. "You will unhand her and we will settle this just you and me."

The appearance of the sword didn't phase Emma Number Two one bit. Her glowing red eyes acquired a bored expression and she yawned exaggeratedly at the threat. "I'd love to kick your pathetic ass all the way to next Sunday, but I've got better things to do."

The next thing anyone knew Emma Number Two disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. An unconscious Regina disappearing along with her.

"Get back here!" Emma Number One swung at the empty space where the other Emma had been standing. Her green eyes blazing and jaw clenched in determination. "Regina," She called out as though the brunette could hear her. "I will find you. I will always find you."

At some point between Regina fainting and her daughter challenging her red eyed look a like, Snow had awoken in Charming's arms to witness the exchange. Her part worried part incredulous glare met Charming's part worried part offended one. "Did Emma just... quote you?"

Charming's frown worsened at the inquiry. "It would appear so."

* * *

Snow glared distrustfully across the pawn shop counter at Rumplestiltskin. There was no way his explanation held even an ounce of truth. "They can't _both_ be Emma."

"Oh but they are, dearie." He spared a terse smile at the brunette, a taunting gleam shining in his eyes.

"No." Charming took a menacing step closer to an unflinching Rumplestiltskin. "Snow is right. It simply isn't possible. This," he placed a sturdy hand on Emma's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "Is Emma and whatever Regina did-"

Emma's frowned worsened at the tone of her father's voice. The mixture of loathing and distrust behind it stirred something inside of her. It fed the festering bubble in the pit of her stomach and urged her to defend the woman she loved. Urged her to take a step away and out of Charming's grasp. To stare at him with an expression of both hurt and absolute conviction. "I've already told you, Regina didn't do anything."

"Sweetie," Snow fixed her daughter with an exasperated look. "We understand that you think you have feelings for Regina because of whatever spell she cast on you but-"

"I loved her the moment our son showed up on my doorstep and I've been in love with her since the incident at mines."

"Emma," Charming managed to sound both stern and hopeless at the same time. "You only think you love her. That witch has done something to make you-"

Deciding he'd witness quite enough of the Charming family's little squabble, Rumplestiltskin interrupted what was sure to get worse. He could see the fire in Emma's eyes. He could see the fearsome determination, the strength of her convictions regarding his former pupil. It was intriguing to say the least. "I believe I've assisted you with the information you sought and now I kindly suggest you take your family quarrel elsewhere."

Three pairs of eyes turned on him and the matching glares were enough to warrant an irritated sigh.

It was Charming who voiced exactly what the three of them were thinking. "You've told us nothing, imp."

"I've told you nothing but the truth. What you _choose_ to believe is of no consequence to me."

"You expect us to believe that our daughter has been split into a good and evil version of herself."

"Everyone has the capability for both good and evil, even the Savior. One simply cannot exist without the other."

Charming frowned heavily at the statement. His brows furrowed and his lips pursed as he scratched thoughtfully at his stubbled chin. "If what you say is true that would mean this evil version of Emma is currently in possession of the Evil Queen."

"That thing wearing my face is not me." Emma declared. Her features scrunched in both disgust and anger. "I'll not buy in to one of your infamous tricks, Rumplestitltskin. You will tell us what that creature is and you will help us rescue Regina from-"

"Oh?" The man in question merely arched an entertained brow. He truly could not fathom how oblivious Snow and Charming were. The woman before them was clearly not Emma Swan. At least, not completely. "Do you not feel the emptiness? Is there not a hollow space where a part of you once resided? Tell me, Miss Swan, has the ever present part of you that craves rebellion not gone suspiciously quiet?"

The inquiries were enough to strike Emma speechless because she could feel it, that lingering emptiness. She could feel the hollow ache where temptation used to be.

"Yet," He giggled softly to himself, gaze sparkling with delighted mischief. "There is an echo. One that carries sensations, feelings, emotions that are both yours and not all at once. You sense it, don't you?"

Emma nodded distractedly, her gaze far away. Mouth set in a firm line. "It feels like... powerand magic. I also feel angry, excited, and-"

Emma stopped abruptly. Her eyes went wide and her features paled considerably. The shocked expression was immediately replaced by anger. Her wide eyes narrowed menacingly in the same instant that her cheeks flushed red with fury. She was running for the exit before anyone could even blink, her father's sword materializing in her hand as she let loose something akin to a war cry.

Clearly unimpressed, Rumple settled the idiot woman's equally idiotic parents with a dull stare. "Does she not realize she could just as easily transport herself the same way she summons that ridiculous sword?"

A soft, bashful flush coated Charming's cheeks. His words uncharacteristically objective. "It seems she gets that from me. You know, act now think later."

Rumple 'hmm'd in response. Distaste and superiority clear in his dark gaze.

"What if we just," Snows furrowed brows and displeased frown morphed into hopeful doe eyes faster than Rumplestiltskin could consciously comprehend. "Get rid of the evil one?"

He'd nearly forgotten about the part Snow White played in Cora's downfall. The greedy twinkle in her eyes and the callous behind the suggestion reminded him just how quickly the darkness seeped into pure hearts. He would have to watch the woman, monitor her progression. Her skewed sense of righteousness might prove useful to him later on. "Excited to plot murder once again, dearie?"

Her charming prince, as per usual, came to her aid. His face contorted in indignant anger as he took a threatening step closer. "Do not speak to her that way."

"I'm afraid it isn't as simple as "getting rid" of the version you don't like." The smile he settled Snow with was pure delirious amusement. "As I've informed you already, they are _both_ Miss Swan. If you destroy one you destroy the other."

"What are you saying?" Charming glared stupidly and Rumplestitltskin wished he could burn the man to a crisp. But that would upset Belle and Bae. So he only stared placidly right back at the blonde idiot as said blonde idiot continued on with his overbearing idiocy. "What does that even mean?"

"It means," He bit back the urge to outright growl at the supposed king. He was beginning to understand why Regina spent decades trying to put these witless fools in their place. "Exactly what I said."

Snow, finally noticing the tensing of Rumplestiltskin's jaw and the puffing of her husband's chest, attempted to steer the conversation back. "If we can't get rid of the evil one and they are truly both Emma, is there a way to put them back together?"

"The only way to do so would be to determine what it is they have in common and… _unite_ them with it."

Charming's glare morphed into a petulant pout, his words a whiny grumble. "The only thing they seem to have a common interest in is Regina."

The silence that permeated the air after the comment was both awkward and heavy. Between the two royals, it was Snow who recovered first.

"Surely you aren't implying..."

Rumple merely stared back at her, his brow arched tauntingly.

Neither noticed Charming's sickly green pallor until the dull thud of his body hitting the floor tore them away from their conversation. Rumple's eyebrow arched even higher while Snow stared down at her husband with wide green eyes.

* * *

**A/N: My coworkers don't understand what "no more" + "alcohol" equate to. I think they read the equation as "no more alcohol" - "no" = "shots!". So yeah. Here's this. Whatever this is. O_o**


End file.
